Nina Lang
Nina Lang was the younger sister of noted scientist Emil Lang. Born on Earth prior to the First Robotech War, she was present in the era post the Macross Incident when an alien vessel later known as the SDF-1 crashed on Macross Island. Biography Where her brother became a scientist, Nina decided to become a successful singer where she was the star of a band known as Absolute Zero. In this era, efforts were made to study the alien technology of the "Visitor" ship with its presence having ended the Global Civil War. Elements within the United Earth Government believed that the creators of the ship may one day return to reclaim it whilst scientists such as Dr. Lang developed the science known as Robotechnology by studying the craft. However, others believed that the ship was a bad omen for their people with one such movement being the Faithful who believed that it was a representation of the Devil. Among those that held a negative view of the alien ship was Nina Lang which put her partially at odds with her own brother. In 2005, she visited Macross Island in order to play numerous concerts and was reunited with her brother in this time. She was also introduced to Roy Fokker of the Robotech Defense Force and expressed a romantic interest in him at the time. Over the course of events, the Faithful's new charismatic leader Geoff Davies decided to entrench himself deeper in Macross City's politics and asked for Nina Lang's help in this endeavour. In this regard, he asked her to sponsor a number of anti-Robotech commercials on the Macross Broadcast System. This prompted Dr. Lang with asking MBS anchor Clayton Fortenspeil to begin a public debate where he would argue the benefits of Robotechnology against Nina. In this time, Nina would visit the SDF-1 and was given a tour by Roy Fokker though in truth she wanted him to convince her brother to call off the public debate as she feared it would cause a wedge in her relationship with him. In this time, Claudia Grant was noted to had been somewhat hostile towards Nina Lang as she also had romantic feelings towards Fokker. Before the debate, however, Nina would be kidnapped by a splinter faction of the Faithful that were secretly led by Anatole Leonard who decided to hold her hostage in order to convince Emil Lang to destroy the SDF-1. Emil Lang would ask his friend Roy Fokker to save his sister and he was ultimately successful in this task. After being freed, Nina expressed joy at the thought that Fokker saved her as she believed he would be the one to do so. However, he claimed that he had done the act primarily as a favour to his friend Emil and that the gesture was not a romantic one which ended any romance between the two as Roy claimed that Nina was his friend. Following this time, Nina would be introduced to her brothers best friend who was Brian Bernard and the two started a romance. Emil, however, would secretly inform Bernard that Nina's relationships tended not to last and that she may still have held some romantic feelings for Fokker despite being in a relationship with Bernard. However, Brian stated that he did not mind and wanted to enjoy the company whilst it lasted. Knowledge of Nina Lang being romantically involved with Bernard would become well known amongst the population. Afterwards, Bernard would confess his past life to Nina about the debt he owed to the hacker known as the Salamander. Nina would also meet with Claudia Grant and Lisa Hayes where she advised Grant not to spurn the romantic attentions of Fokker. Behind the Scenes The fate of Nina is unknown as the comic series did not elaborate further on the arc. Furthermore, her relationship with Brian Bernard possibly hints that she may be Scott Bernard's mother though this is speculation. This wikia deems all story which feature her invalid in favor of the comic series From the Stars. Gallery NinaLangCrossfire.jpg|Nina Lang, lead singer of Absolute Zero NinaLangRoyFokker.jpg|Nina kisses Roy Fokker NinaLangBrianBernard.jpg|Starting a relationship with Brian Bernard BrianBernardNinaLang.jpg|Brian tells his past to Nina c0e3b06acbd36bd1.jpg Appearances *''Robotech: Return to Macross'' Category:Musicians Category:Humans (Eternity-Academy)